sporumfandomcom-20200213-history
Minor Trolls
Here, we will discuss all of the low-lifes on the Sporum who are worth having a few words, but by no means worth an entire page for themselves. You must learn your enemies and trust your friends... Claw Reacher Claw Reacher was a troll who spammed about Wizard 101 primarily in the summer of 2009 but also briefly during October of 2010. He was also noted for insulting any users who went against him, or even had names similar to his. He was banned both times. MOUNTAINEERMANIA MOUNTAINEERMANIA was once a Sporum member. Known mainly for flaming and necroing, he was just considered generally unpleasant. HE ALSO SHOUTED ALL THE TIME LIKE THIS. Last spotted around Memorial Day 2010, the current belief is that he was one of the first test subjects to see if the 10,000 Day Bans worked. They do. Internetz Internetz, was a troll of the Sporum who is also known as Interwebs. Known for an arguement with GaGa_for_You, he trolled elsewhere too. It is debatable whether he is either m00t-, a Life0nMars alt, or a new troll altogether. Alienhornbacher alienhornbacher was a user who made a name for himself on September 8, 2010. He known as being a Drama Llama and part spammer. He started off making a thread about gathering a "Noob Army" to defeat the popular people who make fun of noobs. Later, alienhornbacher made a thread called "I suck come be mean to me for fun" He dug himslef even deeper by making a thread called "R.I.P Alienhornbacher". It was locked immediately by SMCopper. He then disappeared, although he briefly returned once. Kirby-Chan Kirby-chan is a spammer/troll that claims she is Kawaii. One of the older-generation spammers from the era of BlackIce and co., Kirby-Chan returned for about an hour using the alt 'Kirby-Ch4n' when she was mentioned on a thread in August 2010, not long after the Great Spam Attack of Friday 13th August. She only created two topics, which consisted of inappropriate well known copypasta stories. She was banned shortly thereafter. GoodaSquirrel GoodaSquirrel is an infamous spammer of the Sporums. He repeatedly posted pictures and strings of pictures of squirrels- whether it be squirrels in hats, squirrels faces on racecar drivers, or squirrel faces on Scar from Lion king. His spam is always squirrel-related (and unfunny) and he made a brief return under his new screenname, GoodaSquirrel2, before being banned. vidgamer196 A user called vidgamer196 appeared on the forums today. He was a very foolish user and little different from any other of the low-caliber trolls that are to be found on this Forum. By the title of his opening thread "I, GoodaSquirrel, am turning 8 Today," which was really a parody of 34j6_3's own 14th birthday thread, this user made it clear that he was a troll, and very likely an alternate account of GoodaSquirrel (or, he may be a hoax alt). This thread later attracted the likes of 5poreMasterSlime(a SporeMasterSlime impostor) to state that all posters on that thread were banned. His copying of vidgamer169's(not to be confused with the troll) signature made it clear beyond any doubt that he was not just a new user asking a naïve question. He was really another impostor and another low-life. This was confirmed by his creation of about ten spam/troll threads which almost covered the whole first page of General Discussion. Fortunately, this was nothing on the scale of what was seen during the 4chan invasion. His appearance at about the same time as 5poreMasterSlime has led some to theorize that these two spammers are in league. Clockwork0 Clockwork0 created a controversy in the Science & Spore subforum with a religious thread entitled "Jesus is my savior". He has also spammed in several threads, and abused the report button. He spammed General Discussion with topics about "KENTUCKY FRIED CHICKEN" and other racist topics such as "BLACK GUYS LOVE KFC". Dounstairs-28 Dounstairs-28 spammed with ASCII penises, insulted thread makers and made invisible topics. He claims to be a friend of antiWoW, and hates Arceusrules with as much of a passion. He also made the Gay Anal Sex Roleplay, which says a lot. Not much else to say, except that he is always masturbating. Insignificant Others *GreenH43ball, a troll of the Science and Spore section. His first topic? "A History of the Nazis". *Cantthink, the Accuser of other people. *Fingerer, bait and switch thread maker. *Milfe, who did exactly the same, but spammed more afterwards. Category:Sporum members Category:Spammers